1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light guide technologies, and particularly to a light guide bar and a light emitting device having the light guide bar.
2. Description of Related Art
A light guide element, such as a light guide plate, is used to disperse light emitted from linear light sources, such as cold cathode ray tubes, or from point sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). However, the light guide plate is substantially flat and cannot be used in many situations.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guide bar and a light emitting device having the light guide bar to overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.